Joyeux Noël
by Aschen
Summary: Severus se souvient de ses précédents Noëls. Il se souvient, et trouve la force d'en rire, parmis les siens.


Il était assis sur un fauteuil défonçé du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Tout en noir, l'homme tenait une bouteille de Whisky dans ses mains, il la faisait rouler contre ses paumes, et fixait le feu de la cheminée, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Son regard, aussi noir que ne l'étaient ses vêtements, étaient vides, froids, insensibles. Il avait le regard d'un homme déjà mort. Il baissa la tête, et ses cheveux sombres comme l'aile d'un corbeau coulèrent autour de son visage, le cachant de leur rideau ombreux. Severus se souvenait.

OoO

Il se rappella son premier Noël. Le premier cadeau qu'on lui avait fait, ça avait été une petite peluche, en forme de serpent, offerte par sa maman. Severus l'avait aimé sa maman, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Pas même Lily.

Son second Noël, il avait de nouveau reçu une peluche, en forme de dragon cette fois, toujours offert par sa mère. Il avait également eut une claque de la part de son père. Il souriait trop, d'après lui.

Son troisième Noël, il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau, son père ayant dilapidé tout l'argent qu'ils possédaient, sa maman n'avait même pas put lui acheter une peluche. Elle n'avait put lui offrir qu'un baiser sur la joue, et une étreinte. Cela lui avait suffit.

Pour son quatrième Noël, sa maman lui avait acheté un livre d'image, son père l'avait ignoré. Cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Severus n'aimait pas son père.

Jusqu'à son sixième Noël, Severus avait eut des livres remplis de dessins, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais ce jour là, sa maman lui avait acheté un beau livre relié, couvert d'une écriture fine et penchée, serrée en pattes de mouche. Elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille que c'était son journal intime, qui datait de sa première année à Poudlard. Severus en avait été heureux, et avait rit. Son père n'était pas présent. Cela avait ajouté à son bonheur.

Pour son septième Noël, son père lui avait jeté un gros livre noir, relié d'argent. Il avait eut un sourire froid et l'avait attiré contre lui. Severus avait eut peur. Son père ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras. Et Severus ne le voulait pas, de toutes façons. Il avait apprit à ne pas l'aimer. Mais il était bien élevé par sa mère, donc, il avait sourit et rendu son étreinte à son père, puis s'était plongé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre. Un livre de potions. Et de magie noire.

Pour son huitième Noël, Severus n'avait eut aucun cadeau. Juste du malheur. Sa maman était morte, et son père ne le voyait même plus. Severus avait passé le pire Noël de son existance. Cette nuit là, ses larmes coulèrent, se mélant à la neige immaculée.

Les années se succédèrent ainsi, mornes et sombres. Jusqu'à son onzième Noël. Le premier qu'il passé à Poudlard, cette école que sa maman avait tant aimé. Il n'avait alors que onze ans, mais il était déjà amoureux, avait pleins d'amis, et des ennemis. La belle Lily. Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus. Et Les Maraudeurs. Qu'importe. C'était le plus beau Noël qu'il passé.

Ses Noëls se déroulèrent tous ainsi. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste. Par une nuit d'Halloween, sa Lily était morte, en même temps que son mari, James Potter. Seul leur enfant, Harry, avait survécu. Severus mourut avec eux.

Dix ans après, il avait vu venir le gosse. Parfaitement semblable à son père, Severus s'était mis à le haïr. Il ne chérissait que ses beaux yeux verts. Les même que ceux de Lily. Il avait aussi vu son filleul, le fils de ses chers Lucius et Narcissa. Severus avait tout de suite aimé Draco. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de ce gosse. Pourri gâté, froid et arrogant. Mais terriblement sensible, lui qui n'avait reçu d'amour que de sa mère. Draco et lui se ressemblaient, de façon plus que frappante.

Durant six ans, il avait passé ses Noëls enfermés dans ses appartement, à ne recevoir la visite que de son amie Cissa, et de son filleul. C'est avec ses souvenirs qu'il fêtait la naissance du Christ. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

L'année d'après, il était Directeur de Poudlard, et Harry Potter tuait Voldemort, une bonne fois pour toutes. Le Noël de cette année là avait été symbolisé par le faste, et le luxe. Jour de joie, mais aussi de mort. Qui se réjouit de la mort des gens, innocents comme coupables ? Sûrement pas lui. Alors il s'était reclu dans ses appartements, avec Draco, pleurant la mort de Lucius et Narcissa.

OoO

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et Severus releva la tête. Il rencontra le doux sourire de Draco et les yeux verts, si verts, de Harry.

- Tu viens, Sev ?

Ils s'éloignèrent, rejoingnant Ron Weasley et sa femme, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise, ainsi que leur bébé Donovan. Severus rebaissa la tête. Les Noëls sombres étaient passés, révolus. Il avait une famille, maintenant. Son regard s'attarda sur Draco et Blaise. Ses fils, désormais. Severus se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Sans recevoir de gifle. Son rire redoubla, et les autres rirent avec lui. Il sortit sa baguette, et les lumières s'éteingnirent, seul le grand sapin illuminait la pièce, à lui seul. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, et les cadeaux de tout le monde apparurent.

**JOYEUX NOËL**


End file.
